How should I say it?
by Mysterymask
Summary: Zelda and Peach are best friends but Zelda feels something more. However she doesn't know how to get the words out or if she should even say it in the first place. My first one shot. Reviews always welcomed. This was meant to be a one shot but due to a review asking for more I am currently working on chapter two.


THREE!

TWO!

ONE!

GO!

Zelda stared blankly at the ground under her feet too lost in thought to realize the battle had started.

" We've been friends for so long. Best friends for years now. But if I tell her how I feel will we be friends anymore? I'm a girl, she's a girl too. Will she accept me or think I'm a freak?"

Zelda suddenly fell to the ground as a sword hit her in the side. She looked up to see Ike about to land another slash at her and rolled out of the way.

"What am I doing? I'm in a battle and didn't even notice!"

Zelda began scanning her surroundings. Pokemon Stadium. She looked over to see Link drop a bomb down onto Ike's head causing him to fall to the floor. Zelda watched from afar as the two boys beating each other when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She smelled that sweet fragrance of perfume that she knew all too well, the sweet smell of peaches. Zelda turned around to she two bright blue eyes gazing at her with slight concern

"Zelda why are you just standing around? This is a fight remember?"

"Peach…"

"Come on Zelda! We may be opponents but I don't want to fight you while you're in la la land!"

Zelda stared straight into the face of the woman. Those big blue eyes, those soft pink lips. That long blonde hair, it just memorized her.

"How can I be thinking this way about another woman? Women are supposed to like men right? So why?

Zelda quickly shook the thoughts out of her head and looked at Peach

"Sorry just have some things on my mind. Don't worry about it. I'm ready!"

"Good then let's get this done!"

Peach swung her frying pan towards Zelda's face. Zelda blocked it out of the way with her arm and proceeded to attack with Naru's love. Peach stumbled back a few feet and tumbled over. Zelda quickly summoned Din's fire. It exploded and sent Peach flying.

"Oh no! Peach! Are you okay?!"

Peach climbed back on the stage and gave Zelda an annoyed look.

"Zelda I'm fine! I'm not a little dainty flower you know. Besides this is a fight, why are you worrying?"

"Sorry about that… it's just that you're my friend and I don't want to hurt you."

Zelda quickly teleported over to Peach, as she ended her teleport the explosion sent Peach off the cliff again. Peach struggled to make it back to the field with her umbrella. As she grabbed the cliff again she looked up to see Ike ready to strike. Zelda quickly ran towards Ike as she shoved Link out of the way who was trying to shoot an arrow at her.

"Stay away from her!"

She lightning kicked Ike sending him off the screen. Ike yelled out as he lost a life. Peach climbed back onto the stage and raised her eyebrow at Zelda.

"Uh what was that?"

"What was what?"

"Yelling at Ike to stay away from me. Are you trying to protect me?

"Uh no…. I was just um…protecting my KO."

Peach just smirked at Zelda and shook her head.

"Whatever you say Zelda. But I'll have you know that you won't be defeating me today!"

Peach kicked Zelda up into the sky and jumped up to level herself with her. She then smacked Zelda with her crown and gracefully landed on her feet. Zelda fell to the ground and began struggling to get up. She looked over as Peach was readying her Peach bomber only to be tossed aside by Link who was trying to steal her KO.

Zelda rolled out of the way of his arrow and proceeded to use Din's fire again. She repeated this multiple times before jumping up to land another lighting kick and finish off link only to have Peach jump in and smack both of them with her crown. Zelda and Link were sent off into a star KO giving Peach two points.

Peach landed and smiled at the crowd who began cheering for her. Unfortunately for her Ike swung his sword at her with great force sending her off the cliff to her death. Zelda jumped down from the return platform along with Link and instantly charged at Ike without realizing. She quickly tossed him off the cliff and jumped off after him.

Ike struggled to get back on the cliff only to see Zelda right above him. She kicked downward as magic traveled through her foot and into Ike sending him down to his death

Peach and Link both stared at Zelda in shock because of her fierce aggression towards Ike.

"Well…he took my KO!"

Peach looked at Zelda with a confused expression while Link just laughed. Ike jumped down from the return platform and proceeded to kick Link in the side for laughing at him

FIVE!

FOUR!

THREE!

Zelda looked over to see Ike desperately trying to get Link off the cliff as Link simply ran away from him

TWO!

ONE!

Zelda looked to see Peach throwing a turnip at her at the last second

TIME!

The turnip bounced off Zelda's face as it fell to the floor

SUDDEN DEATH!

"Oh great! Just what I needed! Everyone knows I suck at sudden deaths!"

Zelda groaned as she looked at her opponent

"Oh no…. it's PEACH!"

Peach charged at Zelda and readied her crown to strike. Zelda looked up at Peach and simply waited for it to hit her.

"Maybe if I let Peach win she'll be more likely to like me back…"

Peach looked confused as Zelda didn't make a move to stop her but attacked anyway. Zelda flew off the screen and screamed out as she lost a life.

GAME! THIS GAMES WINNER IS PEACH!

Zelda, Link and Ike all began clapping as Peach span around.

"Oh did I win?"

Zelda could tell by her voice that she wasn't happy about something and tried not to make eye contact as she looked back and glared at her.

After dinner Zelda walked into her room. She was exhausted from the day's battle and constantly trying to avoid Peach's question of why she let her win.

"If I could just tell her it would be a weight of my shoulders but what if she doesn't understand. What if everyone else laughs at me for liking a girl? Peach is my best friend and if I tell her how I feel she might not want to be my friend anymore. Why does this have to be so difficult? Why couldn't I just like Link? At least that would be justified."

Zelda fell onto her bed and sighed. She looked over to see a letter on her night table and picked it up.

"Who is this from?"

"Dear Zelda,

I'm still mad about how you let me win today. Why did you do that? Why are you avoiding my question? I wanted to have a fair fight with you, not what you actually gave me! Do you think that I'm too weak to win without help because I'm plenty strong.

Also you've been acting really strange for the past few days. Why is that? You get all stiff every time I try to talk to you. You know if there's something wrong you can tell me. I'm your best friend. Don't keep secrets okay?

Peach"

Zelda dropped the letter and fell onto her bed.

"Now she thinks that I think she's weak. She's so mad at me. At this rate our friendship is going down the drain anyway."

Zelda had to hold back tears of despair as she looked over at a picture of Peach and her when they went to the carnival last year.

"We always promised to be best friends no matter what. But now our friendship is falling apart. What should I do?"

Zelda gently toyed with the letter as she layer her head against her pillow.

"Why does this have to happen to me?"

Time went by and the sun finally rested under the horizon. The moon was shining brightly in the sky and the stars twinkled in the night sky. Zelda still was laying on her bed wondering what she should do as a memory came back to her from many years ago.

"Peach I'm sorry. I'm the one who broke your favorite vase. It wasn't Link. It was I. I lied to you. I'm sorry."

"Why would you do that Zelda?! Here I was yelling at Link because I thought he was being careless about the vase when it was really you! Why did you lie to me?!"

"I thought that you would hate me…. for breaking your favorite vase. But now you probably hate me anyways so it was all for nothing."

Peach watched as Zelda's eyes watered with tears as she turned away from her.

"…. I don't hate you. Why would you think I would hate you? I would never hate you."

"But I broke the vase."

"So what?! We're friends no matter what remember? We'll always be friends no matter what you or I do. Promise me that."

"Okay…. I promise."

Zelda stared at the floor for a while after the memory faded from her mind.

"She promised me that we would always be friends no matter what. But will she keep that promise even after what I tell her?"

Zelda finally stood up and opened her bedroom door.

She walked briskly down the hall, making sharp turns at each corner. She came to a halt when she reached a certain door. It was room 229, Peach's room. Zelda could here soft music playing throughout the room. She couldn't make it out but it sounded like soft rock. With a long sigh Zelda lazily raised her fist and hesitantly knocked on the door. There was a long pause for a few seconds until a voice finally answered.

"Who's there? I'm kind of busy right now can you come back later?"

"Peach it's me, Zelda.

"Zelda? I'm busy right now. Daisy is sick and I need to right to her so can we talk later?

"But I need to talk to you. I know you're mad about the fight and how I've been avoiding you all day and I want to tell you why."

Zelda heard a long trail of silence for a while until she heard the music stop. Footsteps moved towards the door until it finally opened. Peach was standing there with a blank look on her face.

"Come in."

"Peach before I tell you this I need to ask you something. Will you promise to always be my best friend, no matter what I may say to you now?"

"… Yes. I promise"

Zelda slowly made her way into the bedroom as Peach closed the door behind her.


End file.
